<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven spoonful's of sugar by FullmetalSunshine (Baekhanded)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420643">Seven spoonful's of sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/FullmetalSunshine'>FullmetalSunshine (Baekhanded)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kittens, M/M, Valentines Exchange, ed lives alone in the countr, except im not funny, im so sorry tags are so hard, king of first meetings, kitten acquisition, roy is his neighbor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/FullmetalSunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward isn't great at being around people he only has two friends, and theyre his family. (three, technically but she's not allowed to know that!) but then during a bout of sickness he's gifted with a little more than a handful of new lives and he needs the help of someone nearby to take care of them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RoyEd Valentine Gift Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven spoonful's of sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourful_skies/gifts">Colourful_skies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you like it! I found some fun prompt generators and put them together! the main ones i used or tried to were <br/>"-Roy and Ed holding hands because there's a crowd but not letting go when they get out of it.<br/>-Roy calling Ed soft things like baby, sweetheart or honey.<br/>-Roy and Ed are neighbors and they don't necessarily like/notice each other at first, but Ed gets kittens and Roy comes over just to spend some time with them and it charms Ed's heart.<br/>-Roy: My shirt is way too big on you...but it’s cute."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thres also a little easter egg that isn't so smol and its a she!<br/>also im so sorry for adding a smol dose of nikko/al, i....cannot help myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ed had a knack for making frenemies with people by just looking at them. He couldn’t in good conscience call them </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemies</span>
  </em>
  <span> because they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actively </span>
  </em>
  <span>fighting, but they sure as hell weren’t friends. Hell they weren’t even really acquaintances, but acquaintenemies was even less of a word he wanted to think about. He just hated the fr- part. Ed didn’t really have friends. He had Al, and he had Winry. That’s all he needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So to say he and his new neighbor got along was a real damn stretch of the words. It would have been a hell of a lot different if Al was here. Or if his stupid new neighbor didn’t make stupid assumptions and piss Ed off more and more. It’d also be different if said new neighbor hadn’t keyed in on the fact that everything that came out of his stupid mouth irritated the fuck out of Ed and decided he liked his reactions and kept doing it. It could </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a hell of a lot different if said stupid new neighbor was at least 82% less attractive and stopped </span>
  <em>
    <span> complimenting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him all the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was absolutely, positively, com</span>
  <em>
    <span>pletely </span>
  </em>
  <span>irritating! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It also never failed to turn Ed into a tomato. He liked to say it was from pure unadulterated anger, but he knew his neighbor knew better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also knew Al and Winry knew, and that’s why they liked to leave him </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>all the time. Well that and the fact they were married but Ed liked to think they were just gremlins at heart and made decisions solely to raise his blood pressure. Them amongst others, but that's besides the point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>point being</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was irritated, and frustrated and alone in a house way too big because the country made shit really damn affordable and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be looking into farming or ranching or something but he’s just making messes in various rooms with books and papers and with notes and research. He’s been forgetting to sleep and eat and stretch and that one was the most killer of them all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only one person he knew knew that he had been more or less down for the count the past two days. Genuinely unable to move much. He’d been dreading but also expecting her visit. He’d spent at least eight hours debating on if she would knock or just barge in. She had a key. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The record should show that this she he’s speaking of is not the she one would expect from him- this one </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually look like they could be a part of the same clan. He’s actually not sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> they became friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But- oh, and there it was, the unmistakable sound of determined footsteps on his hardwood floors. . .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was adamant and helped him get moving again and in payment for her good deed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat</span>
  </em>
  <span> left him with a box full of kittens. Not just one or two, not even three. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d left him with </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven</span>
  </em>
  <span> kittens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’d been a week and she kept sending him texts with that stupid tongue out emoji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is why you don’t have friendship privileges.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“&gt;:P”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and looked to seven sets of eyes just staring at him, “See what I gotta put up with? ‘It'll be good for you’ she says, ‘it’ll show you how to take care of yourself’ she says. As if I don’t know how. And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve </span>
  </em>
  <span>of ‘it'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>remind</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to take care of yourself’. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> reminding. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to not have little paw marks all over his paperwork and carpet. He sighed once more and finally got around to setting the little monster’s food down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Al knew I had all of you he’d blow a full gasket and just materialize here to beat the snot out of me for not telling him sooner.” He watched the little monsters scarf down their chow, his attention only being pulled away from them by a knock at his door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who the hell..?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully maneuvered around the seven wriggling bodies to the door, peeking out a small gap, which he lets open fully in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that any way to greet your neighbor that’s here to help?” Unfairly attractive, infuriating neighbor says. To his face. On the other side of his door. Smiling like sunshine all the while Ed hasn’t brushed his hair in three days, has it up in a bun with a pen and is wearing sweats two sizes too big. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He was the most eloquent person on the planet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neighbor only laughed, stupid and charming, “I spoke with your lovely companion that came with the box. She let me see them before you, you know. I thought I may get to see them soon, once she’d gifted them to you, but it’s been a week and I thought i’d come to make sure they hadn’t eaten you yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That startles a laugh out of him, “What the hell fuck, okay fine come in.” He steps aside and lets the other in, he didn’t have anything to lose. “The place is a mess, don’t say shit if you know whats good for you.” He knew the other could very clearly see the metal limbs and Ed didn’t have to say the threat. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> punch the stranger for saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t, which was good. He seemed to follow the sound of hungry mews (they didn’t stop talking ever) and found his way to the kitchen. Somehow the only clean room in the house even with this feeding frenzy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You still have all seven?” He looks to Ed in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed returns the look with a confused one of his own, “What the hell else am i meant to do with them, eat em? No thanks buddy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That startles a laugh from UAN (unfairly attractive neighbor), “I thought you may have the resources to rehome them- I thought that was why she was giving them to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed’s face contorts with  several emotions to finally land on confusion once more, but with a touch of awe, “I do- wait I can do that? Aren’t they too little?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>UAN’s face takes on a...somewhat fond look, “I think they could be more than old enough now. But I suppose keeping them another few weeks wouldn’t hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed’s face fell, another few weeks? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Overwhelmed?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed flushed, “Don’t- don’t say shit I just. I wasn’t expecting this and - well cats are my brother’s thing and he isn’t here and I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, calm down it’s alright. I can help. I love animals, and my family used to take care of strays all the time, even younger than this.” UAN’s expression brightened , “Of course for the low, low price of being around all the time. You as well as the cats.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed’s face scrunched in distaste and disbelief, “Why would you want that? You’re- well whatever okay youll regret it sooner rather than later. Fine, deal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful! So sunshine, what’re their names?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...one two...thre four five...six and seven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>UAN looked at him, “You’re kidding, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed shook his head and looked away, not minding as two sets of claws climbed up his legs to curl up on his shoulders for their nap time. “I figure naming makes you get attached and I was planning on finding them </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be. I’m not cut out for catdad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to change that </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The determination on his face was hard to pass up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you do it. Think about it and bug me tomorrow. I got shit to do today but- yeah tomorrow we start this nightmare.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>UAN shook his head with that suspicious fondness once more, “Alright, alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a hand and pet the purring shoulder pads. Ed led him back to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he was shutting the door behind UAN, he held up a hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One more thing-!” He turned and Ed caught himself and stared, “my name is Roy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh- yeah that, well that made sense. He couldn’t just keep callin ghim UAN for the next two weeks. “Uh- right, cool...Uh, Roy...I’m Edward- Ed. I’m Ed, call me Ed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roy smiled, and it was a devastating blow, “Well, it is certainly nice to meet you Ed. I will see you tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed had a lot to do before tomorrow came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed spent hours cleaning up the house and cleaning up </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> up to a somewhat presentable level. He just had to look better than a damn vagabond, and he had to clean up his research anyways. He made extra notes on which notes he was going to have to redo even. He even got a good two hour nap in!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cat purrs and cats in general really did something magical to your sleep processes. He’d read that they purred to promote healing. After that nap he could really believe it. He woke up without a single debilitating ache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cats even let him sleep until the door knocked, but that was the moment their grace ended. It was immediate whines for snacks and attention and Ed had to wade through wave after wave of kittens swirling through his legs for said attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was lucky half of him was metal and could keep them and their little claws at bay as he opened the door and ushered the other in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roy greeted him with a laugh, “I see you’ve got some hungry kids at your feet.” He crouched to give them love and pets and the kittens immediately decided this sucker was their new target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ed takes the opportunity to avoid the lunch rush and begin prepping their food. It isn’t too long that the mews follow him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I was thinking about names, like you told me to, and I have some wonderful ones.” He hummed as he continued to pick up, pet and settled the kittens back down, some two to three to eight times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed hummed back and looked over his shoulder, “Hit me with ‘em.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Roy picked each cat up as he spoke the name, starting from the lightest, “Kiwi, Strawberry, Blueberry, Blackberry, Peach, Apricot, and Raspberry!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed laughed from the moment the names came all the way until he’d set the food bowls down and stood up to Roy’s pout. “Really? Fruit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there’s seven of them! And fruit’s easy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to give him that, “Okay...fair. I like Kiwi at least.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roy </span>
  <em>
    <span>beamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Ed wished he could hate him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It turns out that kittens needed a lot of things, and it turns out people were always in the market for kittens. They all seemed to come from different litters, Blueberry and Raspberry were a bit older than the others, Roy and Ed decided to take a chance on getting them adopted on a quick trip to central. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They brought them right into the pet shop, and were immediately surrounded by prospective buyers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It also turns out that Roy and Ed had similar feelings about people and both agreed on the same prospective parents for the kittens. Roy had a friend that could do quick checks on the down low while the pair shopped for all their other kittens needs. They ended up leaving the store with arms full of bags, but minus two kittens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed much longer than they thought and the streets were packed. Without a thought Roy reached out and grabbed Ed’s hand, the one that he could actually feel. A flush shot straight up to his face and back down to his feet. Roy’s hand held firm and held Ed close as they maneuvered through the streets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t let go until they made it to the train.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed didn’t mention it but his hand flexed the entire way home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s almost funny how close two strangers can get when they spend damn near every day together for a week and a half. It was funny how something as simple as a delivery of cats could make this closeness happen. He had one person to blame, or thank really. She really knew how to relieve his loneliness even against all of his fighting. She knew him too well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roy took no time at all to get used to Edward’s schedule, he didn’t even seem to mind it. He’d said his own was always in flux so it was nice to actually have one. Ed didn’t know if he was lying or something. He didn’t seem the type to lie about stuff like that, but he didn’t really know him well enough for that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did apparently know him well enough to borrow his clothes when he’d forgotten to do the laundry and they ended up covered in...</span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> from a herd of sick cats. Since when did he have clothes over here anyways? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell by the look on your face you’re thinking much too hard about this. You realize country homes, even neighbors are still a good distance away right? And if something were to happen, such as five cats getting sick all over the place bringing about various slipping hazards it would take far too much time for me to get back here with assistance and clothes- especially if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one covered in...uh...sick.” He was eloquent until the end but quickly covered his kind blunder with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuine</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile, “My shirt is much too big on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then proceeded to make Ed’s brain short circuit with his next words, “It’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-why do you say stuff like that?” Damn the stutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Roy looked confused, “Stuff like what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like...why are you always saying compliments and stuff like that- I already like you enough to let you in my home and be around and stuff...you don’t have t’lie to make me like you more.” He felt his face flood in embarrassment and looked down to fiddle with the much-too-long shirt, to try and make it less-too-long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roy’s confusion only grew, “Edward, you cannot possibly believe i’m lying?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright- fine, teasing I guess, but I mean- you aren’t blind. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. I’m far from any of the shit you’ve been saying.” Any way he tied the damn thing made him feel even stupider and he just sighed and gave up, focusing instead on his still wet hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he tried to move- tried to find a hair tie or something Roy blocked his path and slowly- with enough time for Ed to stop him, brought a hand up to his face and directed his eyes up, “I mean everything I say. At first I may have laid it on a little thick, because I liked your reactions, but I've always meant every word. I’ve learned that one should say what they think about another when they think it- namely the good things, but I suppose you can also call out the problematic ones when need be. So everyone knows where they stand with you always.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed stared at him, even the sound of kittens mewling for attention couldn’t tear his eyes away from Roy’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You…..actually like me? Like for my personality?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roy laughed, “How could I not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He covered Ed’s mouth, “That was rhetorical, smarty pants.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed’s beam could be seen through the brilliant shimmer in his eyes. Roy could only laugh and he pressed a kiss to Ed’s head, which left the blonde once more stunned in silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that the sound of keys in the door sounded, stealing both Roy and Ed’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first and hopefully last time ever, Ed felt pure joy and immense, sheer fear as his brother barged in the doors, Nikko not too far behind carrying their bags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother!” Al shouted, eyes brilliant with a fire Ed couldn’t determine, “You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven cats</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you didn’t call me?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hi to you too Al...we have five now.” He waved a pathetic little wave to his brother and brother-in-law. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Al wrapped Ed in a hug, which was only a little surprising, Ed had certainly thought his little brother would head for the cats first. He let that surprise kick his fear out the window and fill his heart with pure joy. His brother was </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hugged him back. Tightly. Which made Al laugh. He didn’t even let him go as he felt Al hold his hand out towards Roy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! We’ve met but, I’m Alphonse. It’s nice to meet you again, but why are you here? Are you keeping an eye on my brother?” His voice was sweet but Ed could hear an underlying tension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikko very patiently pried Al from Ed’s grip and kept him a fair distance from Roy. He and Ed nodded at each other, the manly man's way of greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roy laughed, “Something like that- mainly I’ve been making sure he remains uneaten by cats.” He shook Al’s hand without an ounce of fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Al </span>
  <em>
    <span>beamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him, as if he’d passed a test- which he had. Then finally he settled down and was immediately taken over by cats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Al assured them they weren’t staying too long- and really they weren’t, they were passing through and Al had gotten a message from Kairi that she’d left Ed with a multitude of kittens and he ran like a damn bat out of hell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did leave with a sweet little Apricot though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kairi came not too long after that. Roy had practically moved in for the time being. Ed continued to wear his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Luckily she knocked this time and Roy opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh! Hey there, Mr. Roy~ Is Edward around? Or did he get eaten?” She teased as she practically skipped inside hands behind her back as she peeked around corners.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roy laughed, “Luckily he’s still in three healthy pieces.” Kairi laughed and let Roy lead her to Ed, currently half asleep with kittens on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must be delirious because he smiles the moment he sees her, “Strawberry Princess~” He holds out a hand for her. She let out a little laugh and went over, recieving head pats before carefully throwing herself down next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped two cats on her lap, “Those are yours. They’re just like you and they’re cuddle monsters.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at the kittens, who stared right back before curling up on her, “Does this mean I get friend privileges back?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed smiled sweetly, “Not a chance in hell you gremlin. I won’t make that mistake ever again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh but he would- the damn kid was a friend and she knew it. Even if she left him seven cats and stranded him. He just couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, or else she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him hear the end of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Winry finally came, Roy had taken to calling him every pet name under the sun. He answered the door at her knock, and cackled when Roy called back that ‘Honey your mechanic is here!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed was never going to live it down. He was so unlucky that her constant laughter didn’t incapacitate her or her memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Honey</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” It’s all she said. It’s all she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kept making teasing remarks as she went about a general check up, “I’m here, I might as well make sure you’re treating my beauty well!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to kick them both out when they made it to ‘sweetpea’. He wasn’t about to stand </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> sit for that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winry left with Blackberry, and suddenly Ed felt his loneliness begin to encroach once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where once there were seven, now only one remained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There really wouldn’t be a reason for Roy to stay over any more, and Roy seemed to know it too. Ed made sure to hide the shirt he’d claimed- there’d at least always be something. He didn’t have to know that Ed had a knack for keeping things from the people he cared about tucked away, or that he played dumb every time it was brought up. He always knew where missing things were. He had them. They weren’t missing, they were stolen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Roy began one day when Peach was on his lap, batting at his fingers, “I’ve lost my excuses for hanging around.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed’s stomach and heart fell through his feet, “Yeah… even I can manage one cat, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roy looked to him, “No, Edward. What I mean is I used the excuse of helping you with kittens to be around you. The kittens were just a bonus. Well Miss Peach is still a bonus, but you were the main point- my main reason.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ed stared, really quite dumbly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roy laughed, so sickeningly fondly, “What I’m trying to say, Edward dear, is would you like to go out somewhere- not on a cat errand. For a date, to be perfectly clear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Slowly, ever so slowly realization dawned and Ed smiled. It grew quickly into a shining beam that could put the sun to shame, “Only if there's no cats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No cats- at least not until we get home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like Peach had been home for a very long time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it //// I hope it makes sense!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>